The Muppet Show: Season One
The Muppet Show: Season One is a four-disc DVD set collecting all twenty-four episodes of the first season of The Muppet Show for the first time. All twenty-four episodes were digitally enhanced, cleaned, and touched-up from the original show masters. It was released in the UK as The Muppet Show: Series One. The episodes are presented with the original first season openings, which have not been seen since the 1990s, when they were replaced on first season episode reruns and home video releases by the second season openings. In addition, the set contains all twenty-four UK Spots, sketches that were not initially intended to be aired in the United States and that have only been seen in selected reruns, compilations, and home video releases. Several edits made to the episodes due, in part, to music licensing issues, are detailed below. Most of the edited episodes appear fully intact on the German release, including the optional English sound track. Disc Features Disc 1 *Episode 101: Juliet Prowse *Episode 102: Connie Stevens *Episode 103: Joel Grey *Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi *Episode 105: Rita Moreno *Episode 106: Jim Nabors Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf Disc 2 *Episode 107: Florence Henderson *Episode 108: Paul Williams *Episode 109: Charles Aznavour *Episode 110: Harvey Korman *Episode 111: Lena Horne *Episode 112: Peter Ustinov *Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf Disc 3 *Episode 114: Sandy Duncan *Episode 115: Candice Bergen *Episode 116: Avery Schreiber *Episode 117: Ben Vereen *Episode 118: Phyllis Diller *Episode 119: Vincent Price Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf Disc 4 *Episode 120: Valerie Harper *Episode 121: Twiggy *Episode 122: Ethel Merman *Episode 123: Kaye Ballard *Episode 124: Mummenschanz Bonus Features: :Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode :Live-Video Menus featuring Statler and Waldorf :The Muppet Show Pitch Reel :Original Pilot: The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence :Season One Promo Gag Reel: Original Season 1 Promos Packaging and Menus In North America and other regions, a limited run of a "furry" felt-covered box was created for the inital release. All subsquent printings of the set featured a flat cardboard box with the same design. The discs feature Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Gonzo laid in a overlapping digi-pack disc design decorated to look like the curtain from the Muppet Theater. In the United Kingdom, the box set has the option to hear The Muppet Show in French on all 24 shows, Charles Aznavour and Peter Ustinov dubs their own voices in these episodes. Edits The following edits were made to episodes in the set. *'Episode 101: Juliet Prowse' :*The pilot version is not included with the other episodes. *'Episode 102: Connie Stevens' :*The pilot version is not included with the other episodes :*There is no fade to black between "Some Enchanted Evening" and the goodnights. *'Episode 103: Joel Grey' :*"Stormy Weather" with introduction by Sam the Eagle :*Muppet News Flash: Boffo the Human Cannonball and City Held Hostage :*Balcony scene featuring Statler and Waldorf after the number "Razzle Dazzle" It is speculated that the News Flashes and Balcony scene are missing owing to Disney mistakenly using a tape containing an earlier edit of this episode, especially since both News Flashes were late additions to the episode. *'Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi' :*There is no fade to black between "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" and the UK spot *'Episode 106: Jim Nabors' :*"Gone with the Wind" with introduction by Kermit :*"The Danceros" with introduction with Kermit and backstage scene with Scooter *'Episode 108: Paul Williams' :*"All of Me" with introduction by Kermit *'Episode 109: Charles Aznavour' :* "The Old Fashioned Way" with introduction by Kermit *'Episode 119: Vincent Price' :* "You've Got a Friend" with introduction by Kermit In addition, Kermit's closing line was cut from "The Original Pitch Tape." At the end of the original pitch, Kermit appeared and inquired, "What the hell was that all about?" Although the set is edited, the Sneak Peaks menu on The Muppet Show: Season Two advertises the set as The Muppet Show: Complete First Season. The German release presents most of the episodes intact, with the few exceptions being the Joel Grey episode (still missing both Muppet News Flash segments and the balcony scene after "Razzle Dazzle") the Connie Stevens episode (still missing the fade to black between "Some Enchanted Evening" and the goodnights), as well as Kermit's closing line, still cut from "The Original Pitch Tape." Logos An eight-second "Muppet Studios" logo with music is shown before each episode. There are no chapters within each episode, but there is a "play all" feature on each disc. Due to ownership change, the original closing shot of Zoot with the ITC logo is not included on this set. Instead, the episodes feature a shot of Zoot from the 1980s with The Muppets Holding Company information. On several episodes on the German release, the ITC logo shot with Zoot appears intact. Gallery Image:Tmsdvd1BackCover.jpg|Back cover of the DVD Image:Muppet Show UK DVD.jpg|UK cover art Image:Lemupshows1dvd fr.gif|French cover art Image:DieMuppetShow-Staffel1-DVD-(2010).jpg|German cover art Image:DieMuppetShow-Staffel1-DVD-SE-(2010).png|alternative German cover art Image:Tmsdvd1.jpg|Statler and Waldorf heckle the DVD viewer in the specially-made disc menus. Image:ITC_zoot_S1.jpg|The Original Zoot Ending Shot with ITC logo Image:MHC_zoot_logo.jpg|The Replacement Zoot 1980s Ending Shot with Muppets Holding Company Copyright Image:Kertms1dvdwallpaper.jpg|Kermit the Frog Wallpaper Image:Misspigtms1dvdwallpaper.jpg|Miss Piggy Wallpaper Image:Fozbeartms1dvdwallpaper.jpg|Fozzie Bear Wallpaper Image:Gonzotms1dvdwallpaper.jpg|Gonzo Wallpaper External links *DVD Review at UltimateDisney.com *Muppet Central review Muppet Show Season 1 Muppet Show Season 1